My Life For You
by Stratusfied247
Summary: Alexis Davis Lansing is not having the best time of her life. Just when she needs him, like always, the one person who has always looked out for her is back. Problem is... he's supposed to be dead. Updated notes inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This story is sort of going along as I think of it. I will try to update it at least once a week. Please be aware that this is a Cassadine story. This story's purpose is to glorify the Cassadine family. Other people will inevitably be involved but it mainly circulates around the Cassadines. This is the only story you will see me write that has Natalia Livingston playing Emily, and having a NEm pairing. If you're a NEm fan, then trust me. You don't want to read this story._**

**_Updated notes: Okay, based on feedback, it appears that I need to add some kind of extra notes in here. I'm not basing this story off of everything precisely as it happened on the show. I am taking liberties with the Cassadine family history. So, for those who need it explained, Stefan always knew about Alexis really being his sister. Helena spent the vast majority of Alexis's life believing that she were a Cassadine cousin. Luke called her Natasha to get under her skin. Hopefully that clarifies any questions that anyone else might have._**

Alexis Davis-Lansing stared at the pictures in her hands. Her russet hair fell into her face in thick bunches. Long bangs brushed against her eyebrows and dipped to touch her eyelids. High cheekbones were tight with the clenching of her jaw. Her eyes were wide, so wide that it almost hurt to keep them open. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she stopped it. She was stronger than that. She had shown enough weakness that she should have been ashamed of… that a certain person always told her should cause her shame.

She had told Ric to have an affair, had even given him a list of names, but she thought that his reluctance to do so meant something. She thought it meant that he was slowly coming around to her way of thinking. She wanted to believe that Ric would realize how much they belonged together, or at the very least, realize that he was being a hypocrite. Hadn't Elizabeth Webber spoken the same words to him when she left? Hadn't he been in the exact same place in life that Alexis found herself? He'd been through it all and knew what it felt like to have such anger raging for one person, the same person in fact, and yet he continued to push. As much as he had wanted Elizabeth to give him a second chance, he was suddenly too high to do the same for her.

As she thought of Ric's self-righteous behavior, she grew angry. As she looked at the pictures, she grew even angrier. He seemed to be appauled at Alexis's suggestion to have an affair, as though it hurt his sensibilities, but there he was, his arms around Reese Marshall. In one picture, he even held her face, the heel of his palms high on her head, fingers hovering just above the crown of her head. The way he touched her… Having an affair hurt his sensibilities, indeed. If he were already having an affair, if he really wanted to be divorced from her, he should have said so in the beginning. But, then, he would have lost his moral pedestal, and then he'd be unable to look down upon her.

Alexis stood confused for a moment, and her hand drifted to her extending belly. These pictures… There was a possibility that they could have been doctored. Perhaps Ric's body had been transposed into the photographs. But for what reason? Who could possibly want to do something like this to her, to destroy the last shreds of her marriage that she had tried to cling to so tightly?

John Durant was a possibility, but Alexis didn't know what he had to gain. He had Ric's job and made sure that Ric would never get into the District Attorney's office, again. Besides, Durant would have been more upfront about the entire deal. He would have waved the pictures in Alexis's face, handed them to her personally. He'd have wanted her to know that she'd picked the losing side. She should have gone all the way with their deal instead of backing out at the last minute. Well, she didn't feel bad about backing out, but she did have to admit that yes, she was on the losing side.

There wasn't really anyone else who had anything to gain. Ric's brother, possibly, but… pictures of Ric's infidelity wouldn't do any good to Sonny Corinthos in a custody hearing, especially since Ric and Alexis were headed for divorce, anyway. And again, if it were Sonny, he'd have given them to her personally. He would have smiled at her, flashed a dimple, and given her a wink that said, "Gotcha." Having these pictures sent by special courier was not going to get Sonny the satisfaction that he so richly desired.

With the main suspects pretty much eliminated, Alexis was back to square one; standing in her living room, staring at the pictures that had been dropped into her hands. As she returned her attention to the photographs, she lowered herself slowly into a nearby chair. She looked for hints of tampering, but could find none. There were some good graphic arts people out there, but somehow, she didn't think any of them had touched these photos. And the fact that they featured Reese Marshall was just another reason to cross Sonny off of the list. If he were going to attempt blackmail with adulterous photos of her husband, he wouldn't have used his current girlfriend.

The fact still remained, though, that someone had taken pictures of the former District Attorney and the former FBI kidnapping specialist and sent them to her. From what she could see of the surrounding area, it looked to be as though the photos were taken in a room at the Metro Court. Were they just that preoccupied that they didn't see a photographer snapping away? Whoever had taken these pictures must have known that they would end up in that room, and that it would be that night. Whoever had taken them had to have been watching Ric for quite some time.

A quick thought came to Alexis's mind and she jumped to her feet so quickly, she nearly lost her balance. She stopped and steadied herself, then went to the end of the couch. She had dropped the envelope there once her hand touched the pictures, and the front of the goldenrod envelope looked up at her, clean of markings. However…

She bent carefully, using her knees to lower her to the floor, then stood back up. Alexis stared at the pictures in her hand, then at the envelope in the other. Whoever had done this had to have left her some kind of clue. This was not something that one did without ever revealing their identity. She flipped the envelope over and sighed with defeat. The other side was as clear as the front.

Deciding to check the inside, Alexis slid her hand through the open flaps. The pictures fell from her grasp and landed on the floor. She looked down and groaned. "Wonderful," she muttered. She moved to pick them up, but stopped when her hand hit paper. She gripped the thin sheet between her fingertips and pulled it from the confines of the envelope.

Staring down, the sheet looked like memo paper, or perhaps one of the larger dimensions of Post-It notes, minus the sticky adhesive on the back. The paper was white and unadorned. The only markings were the few words scrawled diagonally across the paper in thick, black ink, and a small drawing in the bottom right corner. Alexis's eyes passed the words to stare in shock at the symbol.

Nearly tripping over her feet, Alexis rushed across the room and slapped her hands down flat on the desk top. She jerked open drawers until she found the one she was looking for, the one that held the ring that no one knew she still had. The ring that she had secretly taken off of his finger, knowing that none of those around her would care. Her keepsake, her memory of a lifetime filled with deeds more shameful than anything Ric Lansing could ever accuse her of committing.

Alexis stared at the ring, then at the symbol drawn on the paper. The Cassadine insignia. The image was so perfectly recreated that it appeared as though the ring itself had been dipped into thick black ink and pressed into the corner. But, Alexis knew better. The strokes were too perfect. This had been hand drawn by someone who knew exactly what the insignia looked like. By someone who loved that insignia and all it stood for, or at least what it had once stood for.

Alexis forced her eyes upwards to the words scrawled along the the paper. _Always for you, Natasha._ Alexis shook her head. This wasn't possible. She had identified his body and wept out her regrets over his corpse. Her tears had fallen on his cheek and never once had he moved. Someone had to be playing a horrible, cruel joke on her, one that hurt more than any pictures of her husband's infidelities could ever pain her. Someone had to be torturing her…

Because Stefan Cassadine was dead by the hand of Luke Spencer, and there was no coming back from that.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis wasn't one to accept something outlandish without valid proof. She wasn't about to believe any and everything crazy one might tell her. And while she wasn't completely stubborn, she had her moments. Unfortunately for her, the sight of the gilded object in her daughter's hand shattered everything she believed. Even from a distance she could tell; it was a Fabergé egg.

"Let Mommy see that, honey." Her voice wavered as she reached out to her daughter's tiny hand. Kristina's palm was upturned. She closed her fist around the tiny object, then opened it again. "Kristina. Let Mommy have it."

After another two games of open and close, Alexis was finally able to get the little bauble from Kristina's hand. She stepped back slowly, raising her hand carefully. She lifted the little egg to the light, then clasped it tightly between both hands. This egg was exactly like the one before, the one whose key she had once worn around her neck. The one…

Alexis shook her head. Again, she was in the realm of impossibility. Stefan was dead, and no amount of signatures and miniature eggs could change that fact. She looked down at Kristina and the little girl was pouting. She wanted her toy back and though she didn't say it out loud, the tugging she started on her mother's pants leg said enough.

Alexis looked past her to Ric. He held the black and white photos in his hands, staring down at them with guilt. She had planned to throw them in his face, but when Kristina came in with her egg, that seemed less important. At that moment, it still seemed a little less important than other things, but it was something she would be getting to very soon.

She had hoped that he would look shocked, give her some reason to believe that the photos were doctored. If he'd given her wide eyes, then she could have been more forgiving. However, he could only lower his head, not look her in the eyes. He had slept with Reese days ago, and said nothing. Even as she said how they could get the divorce that he so desperately desired, he still said nothing. He lied to her face and dared to look guilty now that he was caught.

But that would have to wait. For now… "Where did she get this, Ric?" She opened her hands and showed him the egg. "You had her, and she didn't leave the house with it. Where did she get it?"

Ric walked to her confused, still holding the pictures. "Alexis…" He shook his head. "Are you sure she didn't get it here?"

"Of course, I'm sure!" She reached out and snatched the pictures from him. "And these… Oh, we'll talk about these, believe me."

"Where did you get those, Alexis?"

"Does it matter? And I said we'll talk about that later. Right now, I need to know where she got this!" Alexis dropped down to her knees and only at a small wave of nausea did she think that maybe she should have moved faster. She closed her eyes for a second, then when she opened them, half-grabbed Kristina with her balled fists. "Where do you get this, Kristina? Who gave you this, baby?"

"The man… in the park." She lowered her head, then looked back up at Alexis. "Can I have it back, please? The man said I could have it."

"Who was the man, baby?" Alexis pushed her wrists harder against her arms and Kristina started to squirm. "Who was he, Kristina? Did he tell you his name? Did he tell you what he wanted? Could you recognize him if you saw him? If I show you a picture?" Alexis paused. She didn't even know if she had a picture of Stefan, but Nikolas would have one. She would definitely have to talk to Nikolas. "Tell me, Kristina. Tell me what he looked like!"

"Alexis!" Ric pulled Kristina back from her, then knelt down. "Why don't you go to your room, honey? You can have your toy back in a little bit, okay? Just go on to your room. I know you've gotta be tired."

Kristina looked from Ric to Alexis. She wanted her toy, it had been given to her, but there was no way she was getting it back. She turned and ran off to her room. When she was gone, Ric took Alexis by the arms and stood her up. "What's wrong with you, Alexis?"

"What's wrong with me? This is wrong with me!" She shoved the small egg in his face again. "Do you have any idea what this is? What this means? And you… Don't you touch me!"

She snatched her arms away from him and started to fall backwards. Ric caught her before she could fall to far and Alexis pulled from him again. "Don't you put your filthy hands on me, you lying piece of trash!" She looked down at the pictures, then shoved Ric to the side. "This… These…" She held up the pictures and the egg. "You were supposed to be watching her! I let you take her to see her brothers and she comes home with things from strangers!"

"Alexis, we went to the park. Leticia came with us. If she got something… I only took my eyes off of her for a second."

"You can't take your eyes off of her at all! She'll get taken again! She'll get…" She stopped and shook her head. Stefan wouldn't take her… would he? No, she thought. He didn't want to take the girl, he just wanted her to send a message. She may have been his neice, but for that moment, she was no different than the courier who had brought the pictures. "You didn't see him. You didn't see him when he gave this to her, not even a bit?"

"Alexis, I didn't see anyone. I didn't even know she had anything until she showed it to you." He sighed and walked over to her. He stopped a few steps away and didn't reach out. "You need to calm down. This can't be good for the baby."

"You sleeping with Agent Hooker isn't good for the baby, either!" Alexis squeezed her eyes closed and took in a deep breath. She let it fall slowly from her lips. She opened her eyes and walked past Ric, then fell down on the sofa. "You don't understand…"

"Then tell me, Alexis. Tell me what's going on."

"What's going on…" She looked at him shocked. How could he not tell? Even without knowing the family history, he had to have some kind of idea. Or maybe Alexis just expected it to be as obvious to everyone else as it was to her. "These pictures," she said, holding them up to him. She dropped them to the floor, then bent forward and picked the note from the table. "The signature on this note, the emblem, the damned Natasha!" She dropped it and held up the egg. "A Fabergé egg. It all means one thing, and it only means anything to two people. Me and him."

"Him? Alexis… You're not making any sense."

"You want to know what doesn't make sense? You sleeping with Reese and having pictures of them sent to me is what doesn't make sense. Kristina getting an exact mini duplicate of the Cassadine egg doesn't make any sense. All of these messages, coming from a dead man. None of this makes any sense at all."

"A dead man? Alexis, who…"

"Stefan! Don't you get it, yet, Ric? Stefan!" Alexis closed her eyes again and leaned back against the sofa. She let her body sink into the thick cushions. She rested her hand, the one holding the egg, over her swelling belly.

She could feel Ric coming towards her and she put her hand out. As much as she loved him, as much as she'd been waiting for him to change her mind, with the images from those pictures in her head, she didn't want him anywhere near her. She was carrying his child, for crying out loud. That was as close to Ric Lansing as she wanted to be.

"Alexis, Stefan Cassadine is dead."

"Don't you think I know that?" She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. "But all of this says otherwise."

"Maybe someone is playing a trick on you. Maybe… I don't know…"

"Who would do that, huh? Who would have motivation? I could say Sonny, but besides the fact that he doesn't play games like this, I don't feel like getting into that particular argument with you. You'll never believe Sonny did anything, and for once, I don't think this is him. It can only be Stefan."

Ric sighed. He fingered the buttons of his shirt for a few seconds, then began to twist his wedding ring with his right fingers. Finally, he said, "You're tired, exhausted. You need to go lay down. Why don't I…"

"Why don't you do nothing but get the hell out of my house."

"Alexis…"

She screamed at him, "Get out!" Ric stood, staring at her, and she screamed again. At last, with his head down, he turned and walked to the door. He stopped and turned back to her, but at her hard eyes, he turned away and walked out. The door closed behind him and Alexis cried out.

Kristina cameout from her room and climbed on the sofa. She took Alexis's hand and peeled her fingers open. She took the small egg, then sat back happily, with a smile on her face. Alexis looked down at her daughter and sighed, lightly touching her hand. "He didn't tell you his name," she said softly, "but I know… it has to be him. I mean… who else could it be, right?" She sighed and let her hands drop to her sides. "Or else Mommy's just going crazy, like everybody says."


	3. Chapter 3

Plotting and scheming was the Cassadine family's bread and butter. Executing said plan was second nature. It bothered Alexis to no end she hadn't figured out what the best course of action was. She chalked it up to an imbalance of hormones. Or maybe a complete and utter absence of anything Cassadine left within her. Though, there had to be something left that her brother had taught her. She'd still had enough Cassadine left to use Durant and sabotage Sonny's custody of Kristina. Considering that, then, she had to decide that yes, most definitely, it was because of the hormones.

"This shouldn't be so difficult." She paced back and forth, one hand laying on the curve of her belly, the other waving randomly to the side. "Obviously, the first course of action is to find out who is playing these sick little games. And, of course, that should lead me to Luke, because who other than Luke would do something like this? He probably thinks it would draw Helena out of hiding, and Helena… Yeah, she's probably laughing her Dalmation coat off at me right now." She sighed and ran her hand down her stomach, then back up. "Overall, first things first, I should talk to Luke."

Alexis started towards the door and stopped. "That's not such a good idea." She turned slowly and began her pacing again. "If it's not Luke doing this, then I've just let him know something is up. What if it really is Stefan? I've just let Luke know that he's alive, and that's not the best way to thank him. Though, I'm not exactly sure what I'm thanking my dear brother for. Any chance of saving my marriage is out the window. But, do I want to save it? I don't know. Maybe?" She sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Do I want to stay married to your lying father?"

This very moment was the reason that Alexis thought she needed Stefan to truly be alive. He always seemed to know what she really wanted long before she was ever aware of it. She'd been deferring to him since Helena murdered her mother, and only when she turned on him did her life turn upside down and her world began to topple. Thinking back, she couldn't even remember her exact reasons for betraying him. So many people had been in her ear… Luke, Ned, even Nikolas after a time. They had all told her that Stefan was wrong, and she'd believed him.

Yes, occasionally, he'd done things that he shouldn't have done. His worst deeds were done when he was desperate, alone… When he was at the same place that Alexis had found herself in on so many occasions. But, it was all done for the love of his family. If they had listened to him in the first place instead of letting themselves be corrupted by the hordes of Port Charles goody-two-shoes, maybe all of them would be better off.

"Nikolas!" Alexis stopped and spun towards the desk. "I'll call Nikolas." She looked down at her stomach as a small thump tapped the inside of her belly. "We'll worry about your idiot father, later." The baby kicked again. "He is an idiot, and you're stubborn enough to be more Cassadine than any of us lately." She sighed. "Your father is an idiot, so if you get used to that now, you won't be disappointed when you arrive."

Alexis placed both of her hands flat on the desk and stared at the phone. She wondered if Nikolas were getting the same kind of messages that she was, or if Stefan thought he was too far gone. In the end, it was Nikolas's betrayal that cost Stefan his life. The boy that he'd raised as his own, protected as best as he could, and he'd decided that a Spencer was better than his own uncle. Betraying Helena was one thing. The old bitch deserved everything that came her way. But to betray Stefan… Alexis wondered if Nikolas even had the decency to feel guilty about it. She felt guilty about it every day.

She closed her eyes, counted to ten, then picked up the phone. If Nikolas wasn't getting anything, then he would just think she were crazy. Of course, he was so wrapped up in his Quartermaine drama that he probably wouldn't have noticed a sign if it hit him between the eyes. But, she had to try, because if he were getting signs, then they could figure them out together.

Alexis dialed and waited, listening to the ringing, her foot tapping against the floor. She looked down and stared at the Cassadine family ring. She picked it up and held it up. She stuck her index finger through the loop and the ring slid down loosely on her finger. The other line picked up and she jumped. "Nikolas?" The ring fell from her finger and clattered to the floor. "Nikolas, is that you?"

"Alexis?" His voice was strained, and she couldn't tell if it were because he'd been asleep or if it were because of worry. As it was well after midnight, the former was a probable explanation. "Alexis, you should be resting. What are you doing up that late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She knelt down and ran her hand over the floor until her fingers touched and wrapped around the ring. She stood up, and let it slide down her thumb. "This isn't about who's asleep and who's awake, though. This is… There's something strange going on, Nikolas, and I need to know… I need to know if you've noticed it."

"Strange? You mean more than usual?" He snorted a laugh. "We're Cassadines, Alexis. Something strange is always afoot."

She held back a smirk. Cassadines, indeed. She was at the point where she often wondered if they deserved that title. Cassadines didn't run from their problems. Cassadines didn't cry themselves to sleep at night, and they most certainly didn't let anyone beat them. They might have lost a few battles now and again, but for the Cassadine family, every battle was part of a perpetual war that would only end when they could declare themselves the victors.

"Have you gotten any strange packages lately? Things with no return address? Or with… I don't know. Cryptic notes?"

Nikolas was hesitant as he said, "No. Alexis, are you alright? You don't sound too good. I really think you should go to bed. Whatever's going on…"

"Whatever is going on is why I need to be awake!" Alexis closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't mean to snap on you but… there's something weird going on, and I wanted to know if I'm the only one…" She stopped, deciding to change tactics. "Do you ever think about Stefan, Nikolas?"

The other end of the line was quiet for so long that Alexis wondered if he would answer her question. Would he change the subject? Or maybe he would just tell her to go to bed, again, then hang up the phone. A heavy sigh came over the line, then, "Sometimes." Nikolas paused. "I wonder how he ended up as crazy as he was when Luke… When he died."

Alexis cringed. That he could talk so easily about it told her that he wasn't getting anything from Stefan. As far as Nikolas was concerned, his uncle was dead and for the time being, Stefan wanted it that way. "He ended up that way because of us, Nikolas, and I think deep down, you know that. We let him down. He wanted to help us, risked his life in some cases to help us, and we… We betrayed him because like everyone else, we thought Spencer was better than Cassadine."

"Maybe…" Nikolas sighed. "Or maybe he was already gone long before we ever did anything, and it all just caught up with him."

"Or maybe you should have a little more respect for the man that raised you and loved you. And maybe I should have had more love for the man that protected me from your psychotic grandmother. And maybe…" Alexis sighed and let her body slouch. "…maybe I should go to bed because my hormones are all over the place."

"Alexis…"

"No, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodnight, Nikolas." Alexis hung up the phone and turned towards the door. There wasn't another soul she could think of that might have an answer for her. At one point after Kristina's egg, she had considered speaking to Lorenzo Alcazar. He'd loaned money to Stefan before. If he were alive, he would need some cash, and maybe he would go back to old fonts. But, Alcazar claimed that his U.S. businesses were all legitimate, and even if somehow Stefan were alive and had borrowed from him, Alexis wasn't all that sure he would tell her anything. She had, after all, murdered his brother.

"We are going to bed," she told her belly, running her hand over and back up the curve. "Because we're going insane. There's an explanation for all of this, and it has absolutely nothing to do with your uncle. Because he's dead, and no number of notes or Fabragé eggs are going to change that."

Alexis walked towards the door, prepared to lock it and head off. But, something stopped her. A feeling washed over her that said she should look outside just once before turning in. Before checking on Kristina and turning out all the lights, she had to open that door and peer out. She didn't want to, but there was no denying the invisible pressure.

The door opened and there he stood. Alexis blinked, almost certain that he was a figment of her imagination. He stood with his hair perfectly coifed, beard excellently shaped. His arms were crossed, stretching the shoulders of his dark brown suit. He reached out to her and she distinctly noticed that his fingers were bare. She wore the ring that he had once bore. His fingertips brushed her cheek and he was real… so real. Too real.

Alexis closed her eyes. Tears leaked from under her lids as his fingers slid down the line of her jaw, then curled around her chin to cup her face. "Look at me, Natasha." She shook her head. She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't know what was more frightful. That she'd see him standing there, alive and well, or that he wouldn't be there and she really was going crazy. "Natasha… Look at me."

Her eyes opened slowly, almost painfully as she forced her lids up. She blinked through tears at him as he smiled at her. "Stefan?" She reached up and lightly touched his fingers, then gripped them hard. "Stefan…" she muttered, then her knees gave out, her eyes closed again and she started to sink.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her from a dark corner, his fingers lightly stroking his sculpted beard. Stefan Cassadine was a man with priorities, and always, the first one had been his family. Every ruthless act, every despicable deed had been done to ensure the Cassadine legacy. His entire life as the hated one by his mother had been to make sure that the Cassadine family stood tall with those that remained. Helena would always want her precious Stavros back, but Stefan knew that his older brother was the future of nothing. The future was Nikolas, and to an extent, Alexis.

The decision of who to share his return with had been easier than originally thought. He loved Nikolas dearly, and there had been no greater time for him than the short period where he was led to believe that he was truly Nikolas's father instead of Stavros. However, he knew that Nikolas was too far gone. The heir to the Cassadine throne had long ago relieved himself of the allegiances to his family, and had Stefan shown himself to him, Nikolas would have been the first to tell Luke Spencer that still lived.

More than that, he was almost positive that Nikolas would find a way to place all of his current woes on Stefan's head, when in fact, had he listened to his uncle, none of this would have ever happened in the first place. Had Nikolas taken the road that was handed him, made a life with Lydia and bore a child, he would not now be bothered with the issues put upon him by Emily Bowen Quartermaine.

But Alexis… His dear Natasha… Her strength came and went. It still pained him to think of the many betrayals she had set upon him, but at least she felt guilt over them. No matter what else he had been occupied with, Stefan had always kept his eye on her, watching her steps and looking on sorrowfully as she lost another battle. Had she trusted in him, she would never have lost her daughter. Had she put her faith in her brother instead of Ned Ashton, Sonny Corinthos would never have had the child in his care, and she would have never been taken. Had she not broken his heart, she would be walking with her head high instead of begging an unworthy man such as Ric Lansing to take her back.

Stefan looked down at his right hand. His ring was back where it belonged, and yet, it did warm his heart to know that she had taken it from him. She had held on to a piece of something Cassadine, a piece of him. For all the times that he had put his life in danger for her, for all the times that she had hurt him, he still loved her and he knew that she still loved him.

Of the two remaining relatives that were readily at his disposal, Alexis was the most trustworthy of the two. She was the one who would most readily accept his aid. He knew that deep down, Alexis knew she was better than all of this. Stefan had taught her over and again that she was better than any of these people, and she shouldn't allow them to bring her down to their level.

As well, Alexis had already shown that she still possessed the skill of a Cassadine. She had easily taken half a million dollars from the Cassadine accounts and, had she not been in the middle of proving herself a much more person than her estranged husband, she could have put it back just as easily with never a word said over the matter. She had condemned his methods in the past when it came to custody of Kristina, but in the end, she knew that darker methods were necessary. She embraced her darker side and proved herself open for Stefan's revelation.

Stefan stepped forward, stepping out of the darkness and into the light. Alexis started to stir and he moved closer. She would wake soon, and her eyes would gaze upon the only one who had ever truly loved her, the only one who had bonded with her. The only one that could ever help her.

* * *

As Alexis drifted into consciousness, her last waking moments repeated. Stefan standing at her door, calling her name. His fingers brushing her face. The tight grip that she held onto his fingers before everything went dark, before she started to fall. She sat up quickly and the covers fell from her to settle in her lap. 

She was still dressed as she had been the day before, in loose slacks and a blouse from a high-end maternity store. Though it was well into June, Alexis felt a chill and hugged herself tightly. The memory of Stefan so close, so real… Had he really been there? Had he caught her when she fell? Had he carried her to the bed and tucked her in? She couldn't remember the last time he had folded the covers over her.

Alexis felt a presence in the room, and it was as familiar as any she'd ever felt. She peered into the darkness twice, three times it seemed before she actually saw him. It was as though he blended into the shadows, waiting and lurking. He could have come forward, let her know that he was there, but Alexis thought this was just another test. Did she really know Stefan Cassadine, could she really see him.

"You're…" She swallowed hard. "You're alive." Alexis pushed the covers back, prepared to rise, but she couldn't make her legs move. "But, no…" She swallowed again and shook her head. "I saw you. I… I touched you, and you were dead."

"Death is an illusion, Natasha." He moved forward slowly, his arms falling to his side. He stood over her, looking down at her, and Alexis felt cold again. Stefan reached out and his fingertips brushed her cheek. "We've seen Stavros return, and my very own mother survived a fall from the cliffs at Wyndemere. Do you really think that something so low as death could stop me?"

"But… Luke, killed you." Tears leaked from her eyes. Alexis rolled her lips and tried to talk around the growing lump in her throat. "How are you… Where have you been? How did you get back here? Please, Stefan… Please, don't tell me that you borrowed from Lorenzo Alcazar, again."

"Hush." The end of his word stretched out, a soft brushing hush. He lowered himself to the bed. "Natasha…" Alexis began to cry harder. When Luke called her that, it was playful, joking, reminding her just how pure her Cassadine blood truly was. When Stefan called her Natasha, it was out of love and respect. As children, he always called her Natasha when they were alone, to remind her that no matter what game was played by the adults around them, she was not just a displaced cousin. She was a Cassadine, blood of his own blood, and she should be proud of that. "Rest assured that I have means far greater than Lorenzo Alcazar for my arrival."

"Why… Why are you here?" Her words were thick as emotion overtook her. She wanted to grab him, hold him, beg his forgiveness. Yet, she thought that wasn't altogether necessary. The very fact that he sat beside her, speaking softly to her said that he had long ago forgiven her. Now, she just had to forgive herself. "After all that's been done, all that's been said… Why are you here, now?"

"For you, of course." He rose both hands to her face, cupping her cheeks. Alexis closed her eyes. "Look at me, Natasha." It was as the night before, but this time, she knew for certain that he would still be there when she looked at him. Alexis opened her eyes and stared at her brother through a blur of tears. "I have always cared for you, and I will care for your children. You need me, Natasha."

Her lips rolled together and she nodded. "Yes," she said with a sob. "I do." Her face trembled as she began to cry harder. "I need you, and I've always needed you. Everything I've done… I was mislead."

"I know," he whispered. His hand slid to the side and the pad of his fingers rested against her lips. "You don't have to tell me what I already know. I have forgiven you, and I will help rebuild you." She blinked at him in confusion and he said, "I will make you what you once were. Then, you and I, Natasha, will teach these people that they can not stop a Cassadine. We always win the war, in the end."

He brought her face to his and kissed her lightly. A brush across the lips. Once on each cheek. And then, finally, on her forehead. Alexis wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer. He embraced her and Alexis held tightly to him, crying tears for which she had no words. "Help me, Stefan," she muttered against him. "Help us all."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Notes: A few notes that should be made clear of things that will be AU from what actually happened on GH. First of all, since Stefan always knew that Alexis was his sister, the stuff where Stefan was shortly led to believe that Katherine Bell was his sister never happened. Though they will not be gone into in detail, there are other reasons that will be later referred to in regards to how Alexis tried to stop Stefan's relationship with Katherine. Anything else that may come up will be explained within the chapters that they are introduced. _**

Alexis didn't know whether to be grateful for the woman who stood before her, or to be filled with the utmost jealousy. Her feelings of envy had nothing to do with the fact that Irisa Valeskovna Yatskya was a true born Russian princess, nor that her air held no hint that she had ever been forced to make pretenses of her lineage. The time when those descended from the Romanov line had to hide their heritage had long since evaporated, and she could hold her head high.

No, Alexis's reasons for jealousy were because this woman was trusted by Stefan. There was a time when she was the only one that he truly trusted. She was sure that this woman, this princess, knew things in a short amount of time regarding the Cassadine family that it had taken Alexis years to discover. To believe that Stefan had finally opened himself to someone outside of the family hurt almost as the memories of her own betrayal.

However, she was not about to let her see the discomfort. Long before Irisa had arrived, Alexis had dried her tears and put herself together. She sat before the princess in a crisp navy blue suit. The skirt was cut just past the knee. Her jacket was tailored to conceal and encompass her ever-expanding belly. The cuffs and collar of her white blouse were crisp where they peeked out from her jacket. The front of her hair was pulled back in pins, leaving the back to hang behind her back. She was as close to reserved as one with raging hormones could hope to be.

Irisa sat before her, back straight, knees clamped tightly together. The hem of her flimsy white dress rose a few inches above her knees. Where Alexis seemed to be dressed for business, Irisa was dressed for summer. The material she wore was thin enough to whisk around her with a sturdy breeze, but thick enough that no prying male eyes could see through the material, which was thicker at the chest. The sleeves pushed up to to her shoulders, then coursed tightly to her wrists. She was exquisitely dressed for a modern princess, but there was one thing she lacked that gave Alexis reason to sit just a bit straighter.

Around her neck was the Cassadine medallion that had been taken from her years before. There was a time when Alexis thought that she would never possess the medallion again, and sometimes, she didn't care that it was gone. However, on nights where she felt the most guilt, when she realized that the loss of her brother's acceptance had been the start of her downfall, she missed that medallion. Now, it felt heavy around her neck, tucked safely inside of her shirt, and she relished the weight.

Alexis resisted the urge to reach up and caress the medallion. Even through her blouse, she would have been able to feel the heavy etchings of the Cassadine seal molded in gold on the black face. She closed her eyes for a second, forcing her body calm, then opened her eyes slowly. The princess looked at her with cool eyes and, though she may have had the distinction of being within Stefan's trust, she was still in Alexis's home, and she had the upperhand.

"Irisa, is it?" Alexis's head turned slightly to the side, casting her gaze towards the entranceway that led to the back hallway. Somewhere back there, Stefan was waiting. Perhaps he was teaching Kristina the Cassadine ways early. Or perhaps he stood just beyond the curve, listening to the interaction of the two women. "How long have you known my brother?"

"Long enough." Her voice was lightly accented, a testament to a woman well-travelled. Raised with Russian as her first language, she would never be able to truly rid herself of regional distinction, but it was light enough to not place her firmly in one spot. She was a traveller. "How long have you been willing to call him your brother, again?"

Alexis's eyes grew wider, the only hint of her shock over the woman's bluntness. "Let's get one thing straight, shall we? No matter what you are to Stefan, you are in my home. I don't allow my own husband to question me in my home. I am not about to let a woman I barely know do it, either."

Irisa showed no hint that Alexis's words affected her. "Stefan told me that his sister was once a proud and forceful woman. It is good to see that there is some of that remaining. I am sure we would both hate for him to have been mistaken."

"I hide my Cassadine well," Alexis told her. "It's something you learn when your life is at risk." Alexis leaned back against the cream sofa and rested her hand gently against her stomach. "I know why Stefan is here, and I'm grateful. You, however, are a different matter. My gratitude comes when I know that it's deserved, and all I know of you is that, for whatever reason, you've decided to help him."

In Irisa's silence, Alexis took in the rest of her appearance. Her skin was creamy, with only the slightest hint of a tan. She guessed that the princess didn't spend much time in the sun. Her lips were just a step or two above being thin, covered in a light pink sheen. When she first arrived, brown hair with lighter highlights hung loosely in her face, but now, one side was pushed back behind her ear to reveal high, structured cheekbones. Her brown eyes were even, revealing nothing too deep about her. She was definitely a product of intense and strong breeding.

"I am here for Stefan," Irisa finally said. "When we met, he had no one. He had recovered from the injuries inflicted upon him. And though his family had turned his back on him, his family was exactly where his mind lay. A man who can love those against him so dearly is truly a man, indeed."

"Nice words." Alexis's voice was flat. "Nice sentiment, too. But tell me this." She leaned forward slightly. "What do you get out of all of this? And don't tell me that you don't get anything. I've known royalty and dignitaries. I've conspired with criminals and I'm married to the District Attorney. Believe me, Irisa, I realize that no matter how magnanimous one may wish others to believe an action to be, there is no such thing as a purely altruistic motive. Stefan wants his family. I want my brother and my daughter. What do you want? Stefan gets the considerable resources of your money, and trust me, after the last place he went for funding, you're definitely the lesser of two evils. But, what do you get out of this all?"

"Natasha…"

"No," she interrupted her. Alexis rose her hand and sliced it through the air. "I gave up that name long ago, and there is only one person I will allow to bring it back. Until I know exactly who you are, you don't know who Natasha is."

"Very well." Irisa gave the barest nods, then emphasized, "Alexis." Her body language was silent. The only movement came from her lips. Even her hands stayed resting against her knees. "I am not in this for purely, as you say, altruistic reasons. I have the wealth and leisure to do what I please, and at the moment, I desire excitement. I desire a new setting. And I desire Stefan. Whether you trust me or not, Stefan does."

"Stefan trusts far too easily."

"If you are referring to Katherine Bell, believe me when I say that I am nowhere near that shrew. I love Stefan, and he loves me. There is no need for me to be awestruck by anything that I see in his company. I have seen it many times before, and have held even more in my hands." For the first time in the conversation, Irisa moved. She leaned forward, bringing herself closer. "I am here because I believe in Stefan. I forgive him for misdeeds that others are too high to forgive. He needs me and I am more than happy to lend my assistance as it is needed."

Alexis wasn't sure if she wanted to believe her, but she really had no choice. Stefan trusted this woman, and unlike Katherine Bell, she had given Alexis no reason to do the same. If nothing else, she gave Stefan a means other than organized crime to fund his endeavors. However, should Princess Irisa Valeskovna Yatskya decide that she was better off on the other side, as so many others had in the past, herself included… Well, she would just see how much Cassadine there was left in Alexis Davis. She would truly meet Natasha.

Alexis put none of these thoughts to words. Instead, she let the information fill her eyes and passed the knowledge through an intense glare. After several more minutes of silence, Alexis pushed herself up from the sofa. "Is there anything else that I should know about you?"

"I believe in what Stefan is doing, Alexis." Irisa stood slowly, her arms falling to her sides. "Had my own line been so fierce and fastidious in defense of family, perhaps the Romanov dynasty would not have ended in quite so brutal a fashion."

"And you would have eventually been a Grand Duchess."

"It is such a bore to be a Grand Duchess," Irisa said with a small laugh. "I much prefer being a modern day princess. There is so much freedom. I highly doubt that I would have been able to lead the life that I do if I were the wielder of such a title."

"I suppose not." Alexis sighed and shook her head. "Well, excuse me, Princess…" Even Alexis could taste the slight distain in the title. "There are plans that I must put into affect."

"As must I." She gave her a slight nod. "I will see myself out, _da_?"

"_Da_." Alexis stood with her arms folded and watched as the princess glided across the room. She disappeared with what Alexis would have sworn was a regal flare out the door. When she was gone, Alexis sighed, letting her body slouch. She turned towards the rear of the house again, and Stefan stood there, watching with a smile that she couldn't gauge. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm merely glad to see that there is still a piece of Natasha within you."

"There always has been. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he told her. He walked forward, his arms folded in front of him. "What do you think of my Irisa, Natasha? A beauty, isn't she?"

"Oh, and I'm sure she's so much more." Stefan's grin turned widened and Alexis knew that he was fully aware of her envy. He appreciated it. She could only be envious if she cared, and to speak of someone with such disdain and mistrust meant that she cared quite a bit. "What have you been back there teaching my daughter?"

Stefan laughed as he stopped in front of her, only a step between them. He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. "The same things I taught you and Nikolas, of course."

"How about we wait until she's a little older for a that, huh? She's not ready for lessons on Cassadine history. Or methods of torture."

"And how long would you say that we wait, Alexis?"

She didn't know whether to be astonished or humorous that he had called her something other than Natasha. He'd referred to her as nothing else since she woke up that morning. Opting to ignore it, sure that he would alternate between the two names many times in the future, she shook her head, then gave a small laugh. "At least a year. She really should be able to color between the lines before she learns how to destroy her enemies with a single phone call."


	6. Chapter 6

"I just don't know how much we should trust her, Stefan," Alexis said, not for the first time, sipping from the cup of hot tea her brother had Mrs. Lansbury prepare for her. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing, Natasha, because it's good to see you're weary of people again. Far too many times in my absence, you've trusted the truly undeserving with horrific results. It's good to see you on your toes again. However, there is no need to concern yourself with Irisa. She's quite trustworthy," Stefan informed with eyes alight, but a certain finality in his voice that most wouldn't dare argue with.

Of course, Alexis wasn't just anyone. "So says the man that has trusted more unworthy people than I have. Do I really need to mention them all?" She took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes as it overheated her top lip. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. "I'm merely trying to look out for you, Stefan."

"I am here to look after you, Natasha, not the other way around." His face was blank as he rose the tea cup to his lips, but his eyes looked frustrated. Stefan was one of the few men that could make Alexis feel the gamit of emotions just by a single stare. "Believe me, Alexis," he said, "I have every faith in Irisa, and she deserves it."

A silence prevailed between the two and Alexis felt uncomfortable. Whether he meant it to be or not, her own guilt made it a very loaded statement. She could have easily put herself in contrast to Irisa. The princess had served Stefan faithfully. Alexis had done so much to hurt Stefan that she was surprised that her banishment from the family had ever been lifted.

After a few minutes, Stefan uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He set his tea cup on the table, then turned to Alexis. He crossed his left leg over his right knee and looked at her sternly. "Whatever has been done is in the past. You know that I do not forgive easily, but as I have forgiven you, we need not discuss anything else. Right now, there are more important things for us to discuss. Things that will alleviate your guilt in a much more productive way."

He spoke as though everything were cut and dry, simple and easy. Alleviating her guilt was no small feat, but she had to have faith in Stefan. She had to believe that he was sincere and that this was truly a second chance. Alexis nodded her head and sat down her tea cup. "Alright," she said. "In that case, I suppose we begin with Wyndemere and Spoon Island."

Alexis hadn't lived on Spoon Island in years, and to suddenly be taking up residence there made her uncomfortable. Her last eviction from Wyndemere had been one of the most painful moments of her life. At the time, it had been in the number one position, but since then, it had floated down to possibly four or five. Though, it's position on the list did not alter its affect on her. The memory still choked her up and the idea that it could happen again made her come close to hyperventilating.

"Nikolas has told me that I am free to anything Cassadine. The money, the resources… But I'm not sure how well he would take being told that his uncle is moving my daughter and me into his home."

"There is no need for his reaction, because that is not what you will tell him." Stefan sat back and closed his eyes. His face was slack, but every other second, Alexis could see a slight tick at the corner of his mouth and at his right eye. He may have been trying to convince himself that Nikolas's treachery meant nothing to him, but he couldn't convince Alexis. He had loved Nikolas like a son, cared for him and raised him, and in the end, Stefan had been left alone.

"What will I tell him, then?"

He opened his eyes and rolled his head against the back of the sofa. "You'll tell him that you are escaping your soon-to-be ex-husband. You have discovered his infidelity and you want nothing more to do with him. You are also escaping Sonny Corinthos. You feel much safer here, and since Nikolas has allowed his undeserving wife to dictate his living arrangements, Wyndemere had more than enough room to accommodate both you and your daughter."

"The sentiment is fine, but I think I'll put it in my own words." She rolled her eyes. She didn't have anything personally against Emily Quartermaine, but she had to admit that Nikolas's life had only grown worse since attaching himself to her. Though they were married, she couldn't bring herself to think of the young woman as a Cassadine. She could barely think of her as a Quartermaine. The young woman who had returned to Port Charles was so very different than the one who had left that Alexis could barely recognize her. When had she become so selfish, so self-indulging?

Alexis shook her head and sighed. "I'll just tell him that I feel safer at Wyndemere. Maybe I'll even tell him that I felt the call of family. Nikolas may not live here, anymore, but this place is still filled with memories. And despite the ones I'd love to forget, there are still plenty that I adore remembering."

She smiled softly at Stefan and remembered the times they'd spent in Wyndemere. They had done some of their best conniving and plotting within these dark walls. They had brought down relatives and enemies. She could recall sitting in the dining room, watching with amusement as Helena was taken away in handcuffs. Of course, Nikolas had been there as well, so the memory wasn't as delightful as it could have been. At the time, they had enjoyed their coup. Now, she wished that they could all be together again, as a family.

"Do you really think that Nikolas is a lost cause, Stefan? Do you really believe that we can't bring him back into the fold?"

"I don't know, Natasha. He has gone so far from us…" He shook his head. "Nikolas is something to be dealt with at a later time. Right now, I am here to help you. First, we dissolve your marriage from Ric Lansing, and then we make sure that Sonny Corinthos can never take your daughter from you, again."

"Um, about that…" Alexis's hand fell to her stomach. Her palm slid down her rounded belly, then back up. She was angry with Ric, less about his affair with Reese Marshall and more about his deception. He was the one that had puffed up his chest at her in so much righteous indignation, condemning her for lying to him. Yet, he was the one that had kept a selfish secret. Her work with John Durant was for the good of her child. His romp with Agent Marshall was pure gratification. If he wanted this divorce so badly, if he really thought that her vendetta against Sonny was so detrimental to their marriage, then he should have admitted his affair up front so they could have their divorce and be done with it.

And yet, part of her was unsure that she actually wanted the divorce. No matter how angry she was with Ric, she still loved him. He was more than just the father of her child. He was more than just her legal husband. They had connected on every level possible. She didn't know if she wanted to just give that up. Stefan thought that her Cassadine identity should reject Ric as being unworthy, but she thought just the opposite. Her Cassadine identity was telling her to fight for the man that she loved. Telling her that to divorce him would be failure, and she could not fail. Not again.

"Alexis…" She sighed and turned towards Stefan. "He has been unfaithful. He has sided with your enemies. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you still believe him to be worthy? That there is a part of him that you can salvage? Don't let your emotions run you, Natasha."

"I can't help it, Stefan," she said with a groan. "I love him. I'm carrying his child, and even if I divorce him, I can't just keep this baby from him. I would rather this child have two loving parents than two fighting parents."

"And what makes you think that Ric Lansing won't try to take this child from you?"

"Ric wouldn't do that, Stefan."

"Are you so sure? He has already chosen his brother over you. Who is to say that his love for you is stronger than the misguided loyalty that he feels for his brother? You are not safe with this man, Alexis. He will convince you that our actions are wrong, and then… In the end, will you choose another over me again, Natasha?"

Those words stung. He'd been so quick to dismiss the past before, but now he threw it in her face, and she knew that she deserved it. She turned away from him, unable to look Stefan in the eyes. The touch of his fingertips to her chin made her open her eyes. Stefan turned her to face him and leaned in close. His breath smelled of mints covered with pungent aroma of herbal tea.

"Stefan…"

He leaned in and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I am the only one you can trust right now, Natasha. Alexis. My sister…" His fingers drifted up the side of her face, then lightly back down to her chin. "Believe in me, and believe in what we are doing. I am not here for revenge. I have not returned to be the cause of your downfall. I have come to rebuild our family, and if Nikolas chooses not to be a part of that, then his place will have to be taken by you and your children. I have come to rebuild you to your former glory, to give you cause to stand with your head high. I have come to receive the love that you are finally willing to share with me, the love that I have always shared for you. Trust in me, Alexis. Trust in me like you never have before."

Tears leaked out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. The tears veered off into running rivers as they hit his fingers and slid down his hand. Alexis fell forward and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't sob, but she wept, clutching him tightly. "I trust you, Stefan," she said softly. "I trust you, and you can trust me."

She pulled back and kissed the corner of his mouth. Alexis reached up and brushed his hair back from his forehead. Her fingers trailed along the side of his head, then slid down his face to land on his shoulder. "I do still love, Ric, but if he can't accept this… If he can't place his loyalty with me, then he'll just have to go. I may not like it, but I know what has to be done. For the good of my children."

"For the good of your family," he told her.

"The Cassadine family." She slid her hand inside her blouse and fingered the etchings of the medallion she wore, once more, around her neck. "The only family that matters."


	7. Chapter 7

Irisa's dark eyes rounded in slight surprise as Stefan stepped behind her. She'd known the man for a while now, and his silent swift movements akin to a jungle cat, were still something she was getting used to. She didn't know if she'd ever be used to it. She didn't know if she wanted to get used to it, either.

Irisa murmurred softly as she relaxed. She slowly released the sharp breath that she'd sucked in through her teeth. "Your sister does not trust me," she said softly. Irisa turned slowly and leaned back against the vanity. She reached out and took Stefan's hands. Her thumbs circled the skin between thumb and forefinger. "She does not understand my loyalties."

"As much as I would like to say that this bothers me, in fact, it does not." A slight smile curved Stefan's lips. "However, Natasha has trusted the wrong people too many times. I am very glad that she's rebuilding herself. She needs to be strong right now."

"I stand beside you, Stefan, you know this, but I do not fully understand why you are doing this." Irisa moved closer to Stefan, standing up straight. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out the right way to express her thoughts. If she spoke too quickly, she would end up with a string of Russian and English words mixed together that, in the end, made no sense at all. "You said once that you held no one more dear than your nephew. Yet, you come to help Alexis, not Nikolas."

Stefan's face turned down and he let out a heavy breath. "Nikolas is beyond my help, at this time. The things that he has been told… My nephew was glad to see me gone. He has been too far corrupted."

"And Alexis? You banished her, at one time, from your family. And now, you risk all to protect her."

"I have always protected Natasha." His voice was light. He rose his head and looked at Irisa. "She, too, was corrupted, but she has seen the error of her ways. I knew this when she took my ring. I knew this when she mourned my loss. Of the two, Alexis is ready to return to the family. Nikolas will take some time."

"But, you have not given up all hope for him?"

"Never." He shook his head once, briskly. He squeezed Irisa's hands. "There is still a Cassadine somewhere inside of him. It's this Emily Quartermaine that causes him such grief. I made mistakes last time. I tried to get rid of her myself, and I won't do that again. She will string her own noose one day, and then Nikolas will come back to me. He will return to his family."

"And until then?"

"Until then, my love, he will be cast aside." Stefan's face was tight for a moment, then he shook his head. He brightened, smiling at Irisa. He pulled her closer to him, then his arms wrapped around her waist. "Enough about Nikolas. We are here for far greater things. I stand, this moment, with a far greater ally than my nephew."

Irisa smiled softly. Her arms enveloped him. It was still difficult for her to believe that she felt so close to someone. For years, Irisa Yatskya had held her heart close. There were too many men who took the title of prince easily. She had seen too many men come and go, not for her, but because they wanted a title. Those who were already princes wanted to be a part of a higher line. Those who were not just wanted the name, regardless of its usefulness. Prince or Princess could allow one priveleges, but there was no power behind the title, anymore.

But, Stefan didn't want to be the prince. He didn't even want her money. Irisa had offered to help him, and often, Stefan had declined. He opened up to her not for what she could give him, but because he could trust her. For the first time in years, he felt that he could share with another person. He had found someone who understood his means, and believed that they were justified despite the ends.

She loved him like she had loved no other. Irisa wasn't sure that she had ever felt a love so strong. Something in Stefan's cool demeanor appealed to her, but his aching heart called to him. He wanted to protect everyone else, but who would heal his wounds? Irisa thought that she could be the one to do that. Of course, there were parts that no one but his traitorous family would be able to truly heal, but she could place the salve until their time had come. As long as he allowed her to do so.

"Are you prepared for your part in this plan?" Stefan leaned back and looked down into her face. He rose one hand and brushed his knuckles against her smooth, creamy cheek. "Are you sure that you can do this?"

"I can do this and a lot more," she told him. Her smile didn't falter, but inside, she wasn't the most thrilled about what had to be done. Irisa had no problem playing a part. She had played the damsel in the past, and for things of a lot less import. Those had all been games, and if she faltered, then no one was hurt. If she slipped up in this game, people were at stake. Stefan was at risk.

More selfishly, though, she knew that going forward meant that this would be one of the last times that she saw Stefan for quite a while. She had no reason to be on Spoon Island, as far as those in town would be concerned, and travelling across the harbor would be suspicious. She would take a room on the mainland, but Stefan couldn't visit. He had to stay in Wyndemere. She had to stay in Port Charles. She knew that she was helping him, but she didn't have to like it.

"Don't worry yourself, Irisa." He flipped his hand and cupped her face in his palm. "This will not take very long, and when it is all said and done, you will come home. Your Bacchanalia will be the grandest in Cassadine family history."

"And no one will fall from parapets?"

Stefan sighed. "No one will fall from anything, unless it is you, falling into my arms." He lowered his head and kissed her, lips pressed hard against hers. Irisa reached up and her fingers crawled through the short sides of his hair. "You have none of the fears from the past, Irisa."

"Ah, but I do. Helena still lurks somewhere, and let's not forget Luke Spencer."

"But, he wasn't invited to the last Bacchanalia. This time, my dear, he is. This is not just our engagement, Irisa. This is my ultimate unveiling. The heart of the Cassadine family has returned, for all of Port Charles to see. And on my arm, the loveliest princess to grace the arm of the second born son."

She smiled up at him. His demeanor had changed since his surgery. The burns were gone from the right side of his face, and with them had gone his anger and dejection. Though, the games of Phantom of the Opera had been quite fun. At one point, Irisa had come close to telling to keep the scars. She loved him despite that physical flaw, but he wanted his face to be clear. He wanted to look like himself again, and she couldn't fault him for that. She had to admit, she did like the beard, and it had taken quite a bit of work to replenish the lost follicles. It was worth it, though. Besides, the costume was still packed away. They could still play Phantom of the Opera.

"Before I leave you for so long, Stefan, grant me one last request." She stepped back from him. Her hands slid along his arms until she held him by the hands again. "Make love to me, my prince," Irisa whispered. She pulled him towards the bed, then released him. She laid down and looked up at him with heated eyes.

Stefan smirked. "The Phantom?"

"_Nyet_," she whispered. "The Cassadine."

Stefan's grin widened and he pulled off his jacket. "That, my dear, I believe I can still do." He unfastened his collar, and fell on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: I know, it's been quite a while since I've posted a new part to this story. I've been caught up in some other stories that I started, and so this one has been quite neglected. I've also been unsure what to do with it, and I'm still a little unsure. I'm sort of feeling around, so if this chapter is not as good as the previous ones, it's because I'm less confident about this one as I have been some of the others. Hopefully, I'll get my rhythm back, and this story will be updated more often.

* * *

_**

Alexis was frustrated. Stefan had told her little else, only to trust him. And she did. But when she saw Irisa, bag in hand, look of sadness on her pretty face, she just had to find out what was going on.

"I take this to mean that you and my brother are parting ways?" Alexis stood with her hands behind back, fingers laced together. She puckered her lips and released them. Her head bobbed slightly as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Is this something I should worry about?"

"Is all part of the plan, Alexis," she said softly. Irisa rose a hand to her forehead and bumped back a lock of hair with the back of her hand. "A part that Stefan must do the telling of, as it is his plan."

"And you're just going along with it." She pursed her lips again. "Why?"

Irisa sighed and shook her head. "Stefan told me that you were very untrusting right now, and is understandable. You have been through much. However, please trust me when I say that what I do is for your betterment."

"And why, again, do you care about my well-being?"

"Because Stefan cares, and I care about the things that he holds dear." Irisa let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. Her bottom lip shook as she let out another breath, then opened her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Alexis with a soft smile. "I should be leaving now. If others were to find that I was staying here, then the plan would be destroyed. So I will leave, now, and the next time you will see me, your life will be where you and your brother will it to be."

Irisa left without another word, and Alexis stood, watching her go. If she had been confused before, she was even more confused now. She had no idea what this woman could have done that not only involved leaving Wyndemere, but also, apparently, denying any connection to the Cassadine family. She had to have been doing something that required anonymity, obviously, but just how anonymous she had to be… That was the question.

Alexis didn't expect to get any answers until the end. She knew Stefan well enough to know that he would be holding some details close to the vest. There was a time when she would have been offended by his secrets, but with current circumstances, she could understand why he felt the need to do so. Alexis didn't trust herself to go through with this half the time. It was no wonder that Stefan didn't trust her to carry through, either. Besides, he was probably doing something that, as an officer of the court, she probably shouldn't have known about. Not going to the extreme measures that his mother would have chosen, of course, but there were other things that were just as illegal, that could have ended her up just as disbarred.

The whole situation gave her a headache, and it did nothing for the baby that was growing inside of her. Massaging her temples, Alexis crossed the room and sat down on the sofa. Wyndemere had gone so long without occupation that, were it not for the excellent housekeeping that Mrs. Lansbury did regardless, Alexis was sure that there would have been dust everywhere. She leaned back and let her hands fall to her stomach.

It was when she felt her child move that wondered what she truly wanted. Ric's betrayal was painful, but it had been one night. One drunken night, as he would try to explain to her. Everyone made mistakes. Alexis had made more than a few of her own. But, it wasn't the sex that stopped her from telling Stefan that she did want Ric in her life. It was the lie.

He could have told her. Alexis wasn't completely unreasonable. Okay, so she could be unreasonable at times, and she probably would have thrown a fit if he'd told her, but she believed that she would have forgiven him. She loved him. Even now, after knowing about his betrayal with Reese Marshall, she still loved him. Touching her swelling belly, she loved him even more.

She could have told Stefan to change his plans. She probably could have convinced him to alter it enough so that instead of ensuring her a proper divorce, he ensured her a proper marriage. But anger boiled inside of her at just the thought of the pictures taken of them, and she kept her mouth shut. Maybe she would change her mind later. There was such thing as remarriage. But, for the moment, she couldn't deny the strong desire to rid herself of the marriage.

Taking her ring off could have been the first step.

Alexis sighed and looked down at her hand. Nothing elaborate, nothing too expensive. His brother was the one with the money to lavish large diamonds on his wife. His brother's wife was the one who would have wanted the large diamond. Ric was just a former District Attorney who owed more money to Lorenzo Alcazar than he actually had. He couldn't afford large diamonds. Alexis didn't need large diamonds. She just needed Ric. She thought she needed Ric.

"If your thoughts are of your husband, I would advise removing the ring. It will only be a reminder of what you know is beneath you."

Alexis sighed and leaned her head back. Stefan stood behind her, looking down. His arms were folded. "Don't you make noise when you move?" Stefan gave a small grin and Alexis groaned. "Whether Ric is beneath me is up for debate depending on my mood. But what isn't up for debate is that, whether I remove the ring or not, I'll still have a reminder of my husband."

Stefan looked down at her with disappointment and she sighed. Though she expected him to understand better, she knew that he never would. When she tried to prove that Katherine Bell was beneath him, he banished her from the family. Had he listened to her, he could have been saved a lot of heartache and grief. The similarities that they saw in each other's situations were astounding, and yet, neither would admit to the other the truth in those similarities.

Stefan walked around the sofa and sat down beside her. His arms unfolded and his left hand drifted to her rising belly. "This child is a Cassadine," he said softly, "just as the one still sleeping upstairs. This child will be a reminder of you, of your strength. This is a child that survived at a time when it most surely should have died. Cassadine blood is strong, and this one will have the strength that I know is inside you."

Alexis put her hand over Stefan's and sighed. "This is all very strange, Stefan," she said. "I never expected to see you again, and here you are, trying to fix my life. And even if I did think I'd see you again, I would have expected your wrath. Some Cassadine curse, or maybe a tainted glass of wine. This… It's all something that I never thought I would have from you, again."

Stefan laughed lightly, barely more than a chuckle. "Now, Natasha, have I ever been able to turn my back on my family for long?"

"No, but you should give it a try. Apparently, it's easy enough for the rest of us to do." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to ask you a question now, because I can't get it out of my head and it needs to be said. Well, two questions actually. What is this plan that involves your girlfriend sneaking off of Spoon Island and when are you going to let Nikolas know that you're alive."

Stefan went still for a moment. His hand slid from Alexis's belly and he leaned back. He crossed his legs, left over right. His hand moved thoughtfully to his chin. "Irisa will ensure that your marriage ends. When she comes back to Wyndemere, Ric Lansing's lack of worthiness will be evident."

Alexis didn't like the sound of that, but this wasn't the time to delve farther into that part of the plan. "And Nikolas? You can't tell me that you don't love him, Stefan. You may be angry with him, and you may be hurt, but he's still your nephew. He's still the son that you wished were your own. You can't leave him in the dark forever. Hell, I can't leave him in the dark forever. He's going to want answers."

"And you will find answers to give him. We've already discussed this, Alexis."

She sighed. "I know, but it's worth discussing again, and I need something to discuss. You won't tell me your plans for Ric. You won't tell me how we're going to keep Sonny away from Kristina. You have to tell me something, Stefan. I can't just wait here. I'm too high-strung. You know that."

"And that is exactly why I haven't given you any details. If you're worrying over what you do know, then what you don't know will cause you even more stress. All you have to do is remain calm and know that I have everything under control."

Alexis groaned. "Why don't I like hearing you say that?" Stefan laughed and Alexis liked the laugh even less than the words. Though, what she liked the least was that he still hadn't given her an answer about Nikolas. But, he was Stefan, and he probably wouldn't give her an answer. Besides, he was probably right. More than likely, she wouldn't like the answer. But still… "About Nikolas, Stefan…"

"He'll know when I think he's ready." He sobered and rose from the sofa. He stood with his hands clasped behind his hands and sighed. "Or when I believe that I'm ready. There's much there to be healed, Alexis."

"It can't be healed if he doesn't know that you're alive."

"Neither can it be healed if he's not ready to know I'm alive." He shook his head. "Go to your daughter, Natasha. Play with her, let her know that she is loved. Let her know that she is safe."

"And then?"

"And then, once you're rested and she's awake, we contact our attorneys and have the papers delivered."

"What papers?"

"The ones letting Corinthos know that his visitation rights have been revoked, of course. What do you think I've been doing all this time, Natasha? You know that I am nothing if not productive."

He smiled at her, then turned away. Alexis turned on the sofa and rose to her knees. "Stefan!" He continued to walk, but waggled his fingers at her as he moved to the small set of stairs that led further into the mansion. "What were the terms! On what grounds! Stefan! You can't just…"

He was gone, and she was getting no answers. Groaning, Alexis turned back around and plopped back into her seat. "…leave me with the shock of the day," she finished in a mutter. She shrugged. "Of course, he can. He's Stefan Cassadine. Apparently, he can do whatever he wants." She sighed and rested her hand on her belly, then whispered, "And lucky for me, he's on my side this time."


	9. Chapter 9

There weren't many times that Irisa could recall being somewhere and not wishing Stefan were at her side. Staring into the hard, dark eyes of Sonny Corinthos, she not only wished he were there, she wished he were standing in front of her in order to shield her from the known mobster's gaze. And as much as she wished, she also knew too well, this was a necessary part of Stefan's plan to help his sister. 

Were she extraordinarily lucky, her only part would have been the attempt to seduce the disloyal husband of her lover's sister. As hard as that would have been, it had to be easier than staring into the eyes of a man whose eyes burned through her skull. A man who was only two days past receiving the news that he no longer had visitation rights to his own child. A man who, had he known her affiliation with the Cassadines, would probably send his right hand after her with a silenced weapon.

Or perhaps, Irisa had merely watched too many American films.

She knew danger when she saw it. The first time she'd looked into Stefan's eyes, she knew that he was a man that many should fear. She just happened to be one of the lucky ones on had no need to fear. For those who crossed him, however, his wrath could be torturous. He'd not said a word, only looked at her, and she felt a chill. She saw the knowledge of many lives lost, the location of many bodies. She saw a man whose natural gaze was one that brought trepidation and chills. Sonny Corinthos, on the other hand…

The man before her radiated rage and threat, to be sure, but something about his stance, his demeanor said that he wasn't always that way. Had she caught up to him before the papers had been delivered, the fear wouldn't have been so strong. He may have been intimidating, but he wasn't so far in that manner that just a brief glance would strike fear. She probably wouldn't have been afraid at all if he weren't staring at her so intently.

"How did you know to come to me? And why choose Port Charles?"

Irisa let out a shaky breath and wished that she'd taken a few more drama courses. While lying was something that she'd done quite often in the past, she was quite unaccustomed to doing so in the presence of one who seemed to be searching for a lie.

"This town is small, _da?_ I need small place to bring my goods, and I have been told by many that I would have to gain permission from Sonny Corinthos. You are, after all, the man to go to for such things?"

He watched her intently, his dark eyes dropping down to her feet and rising to her face. From most men, she would have taken the movement as something sexual, an appraisal of her body. Towards most men who did such things, she would have spat Russian curses, and perhaps slapped them in the face. However, Sonny Corinthos was doing no such thing. He was very obviously taking her in, but from a security standpoint, nothing more.

"If I am having the wrong man for this, excuse me. I mean no disrespect. However, I was informed of the man to see, and this is where I am." Irisa paused and shook her head. "I am sounding confused. My apologies. I've been in Russia for so long these past years, my English slips."

Sonny nodded, but he didn't step aside. He erred on the side of caution, and were it not for the guard that stood clumsily at her back, Irisa would have been comforted by that. Being in the foyer of such a gloomy home was bad enough. She didn't want to step all the way inside. She didn't want to be encompassed in the place from which a little girl was stolen. She didn't want to be too completely within a place from which there could have very well been know escape. But, she had to speak with him, and she knew that he wouldn't have said anything in public. In his home, however, he may have felt more comfortable. He may have thought he had the upperhand.

Irisa shook her head and sighed. "Excusing my manners," she said softly. "I have not properly introduced myself. I am Irisa Valeskovna Yatskya." She extended her hand and waited. He gave her a brisk shake, very different from the gentle kiss that Stefan had laid upon her knuckles at first meeting. "I am Russian princess, but in these days of terror attacks, not even royalty allows me the freedom to carry whatever I wish across certain state lines."

There was no need to take the lies to extremes. Using her real name and background made the rest easier. The hardest part of this entire plot would be playing up her Russian accent. Once one learned a language fluently, it was much harder to butcher it mercilessly. Though she was still Princess Irisa, she was playing a role nonetheless, and this part called for less English and more foreign.

"What is it, exactly, that you think you're bringing into my city?"

Irisa's eyes went wide. "Oh, no!" She shook her head furiously. "Nothing so…" She shook her head again. "There is nothing truly illegal, as much as, how do you say, underhanded?" Sonny cocked and eyebrow and she sighed. Her hands gripped her small box purse tightly, squeezing the handle and twisting it. "Is complicated."

"Then you better uncomplicate it if you want my help." His eyes travelled her body again. Irisa assumed he was wondering just how to insist that someone who claimed to be a princess strip down and show that she's wearing no listening devices. Perhaps he would ask next time, if there were a next time, after he had verified her information. "I need to know exactly why you think I can help you."

"Is very complicated, as I say already." Irisa's shoulders slumped. "I say princess, because that is the term your country would use. In Russia, I am Grand Duchess, and as such, have access to certain things of value. Certain things that many in my presence would wish to sell. A fight for things my grandmother left for me, you see? Family does not have what Irisa has, and want to have as much. Is this making sense?"

"Some."

He nodded and Irisa took that to men for her to continue. "These things have been taken from country to country under guise of different things. To fly them away, well… Terror being as it is, there are these new customs laws and even Grand Duchess can not escape them all. There is to be no record of where things are going."

"And exactly where are they going?"

"Warehouse in Manhattan, right now. Then will circle around and eventually end in other countries. Spreading out, as you would say, the wealth. A town so small as Port Charles, none would look for Russian valuables, _da_?" She shrugged. "There are authorities who are not police who tell me that packages can not come into harbor. I need this harbor to ensure my grandmother's valuables."

"These valuables…"

"Ancient jewels. Things of _tsaritsa_ that many would take and auction away. I will not let my family's belongings be sold for the good of others. My family is too important to me for these things to be happening." A slight tremor ran through her and Irisa sighed. She moved her arms out slowly, showing she meant no harm as she opened her purse and put her hand inside. Sonny's body tensed for only a second, calming when she came out with a card. "Here is number to reach me. I am staying at… what is it called? MetroCourt? Number is handwritten on the back. If you are interested and can assist, I will look forward to hearing from you. Thank you, Mr. Corinthos."

Irisa turned and quickly made her way out the door. She hadn't expected Sonny to instantly agree. From what she had been told, the man's paranoia rivalled only Stefan's, and the latter's had been seen more than once. Her goal all along had been to give him the card and get out of the house. With that accomplished, she could breathe easier.

Outside, walking towards the black Lexus that stood in the drive, Irisa afforded herself a deep, cleansing breath. The role was easier to play when there was an element of truth behind it. The things she wanted in did belong to previous Grand Duchesses and _tsaritsa_, and they were rightfully her own. However, they had alreadly been smuggled into the country and wiped clean by Stefan. However, as there was no trace of anything ever having left St. Petersberg, it would all be very incriminating should Sonny Corinthos be found to be involved with them. The bait, as it were, had been set.

And now, Irisa Valeskovna Yatskya could shake off the dirt of being inside the mobster's home, and more importantly, speak in proper English. Just the thought of the butchered language with an accent she had long since squelched made her want to vomit. She was class. She was worldwide sophistication. She was a princess, by God, and princesses acted with grace and dignity. Butchering a world language, know matter how inferior to her own that it may have been, was not acting with grace and dignity.


End file.
